The present invention relates to a biogas plant servicing device having at least one servicing well for at least one fermenter tank of a biogas plant. The servicing well is in particular disposed at a tank cover covering the fermenter tank of the biogas plant. The tank cover is preferably inclined at an angle alpha relative to the horizontal. Use is likewise conceivable with flat roofs or substantially flat roof constructions. The servicing well is in particular configured in a way so as to seal the tank cover and disposed at an inclination corresponding to the inclination of the tank cover.
EP 1 717 305 B1 discloses a biogas plant servicing device or a servicing well for a fermenter tank of a biogas plant wherein the servicing well as a gas-tight cover is mounted dome-like above a servicing opening formed in a fermenter tank cover or in a tank cover through which an agitating unit extends which is guided and retained to be height adjustable at a mounting rod passing through the fermenter tank interior. Moreover the agitating unit can be moved out of the fermenter tank into the servicing well interior. The interior of the servicing well has a closable access opening. The tank cover is configured as a tank cover inclined relative to the horizontal through which the servicing well with a lower well end is guided to be gas-tight, forming the servicing opening and into the fermenter tank interior in which the lower well end is supported on and fixed to a carrying console having a horizontal junction plane and being disposed in the tank interior. Said console in turn is supported on and anchored to the inside surface of the fermenter tank wall via diagonal struts.
This known prior art is functional and fulfills its purpose satisfactorily. It is the object of the present invention to provide a different servicing well or a different servicing device which allow a satisfactory function independently of the indicated patent.